On the side
by Kozarr
Summary: Oneshot - Chroma - Maka hurts when she see's Souls scar, but there is someone is the corner who is hurting even more.


**Kozarr: **Sorry, my first ever fanfic ever and I tried for Chroma. Listen guys, I watched the anime and then read the manga and Chrona will always be a guy to me. I'm NOT the only one who prefers HIM so leave me alone about it okay? Don't like him? Then don't read from this point on.

* * *

On the side.

He was sitting on a chair waiting for the bandaged up nurse to come back and let him go. A young girl stood with him, her sand coloured hair dancing a little in the wind that blew in from an open window. On her face was an expression of pure pain. A cut was bandaged across the young boy s stomach, but above it was a long diagonal scar taking up his entire torso from stomach to chest. The girl s eyes were locked on the scar.

That scar... Every time Maka Albarn looked at his scan an expression of pain would etch into her eyes. Of course, if Soul Evans was looking she would fake a smile. A very convincing smile, but today Soul was not looking at her and her eyes were showing her suffering. The raw torture and agony that shredded her heart to pieces was noticed by someone else today.

Off in the corner, hiding from the hurt he felt too, was a thin boy with short, oddly cut pink hair. Sure, every time Maka saw that scar she would hurt, but there was someone who hurt more. Someone who wanted to die for causing the scar then wanted to go straight to hell for the pain he saw in Maka s eyes. So, not wanting to be seen, Chrona sat in the dark dusty corner with tears trailing down his pitiful face. His knees were pressed close to his chest which heaved with silent sobs and his face was buried in the arms crossed atop his kneecaps.

He could remember the pain in Maka s face when Ragnarok had sliced through Soul s flesh. Something inside of him had taken control, his instincts of kindness overrode with the desire to kill. So he had tried to do just that. Intending to kill Maka Albarn, Chrona had wounded Soul badly. Oh how he had wished Medusa had never given birth to him. He wished right to the tips of his toes that he could just die right here and now and never have to see the pain in Maka s face again.

Maka was his only friend. The other told Chrona that they were friends too but not like Maka. She was nice to him. She had held out a hand and lifted him away from his destroyed circle. But that did not matter anymore because Chrona was pretty sure he could not be her friend when he caused her this much suffering. A small cough and Chrona jumped a mile high, letting out a loud sob in fear. Emerald eyes were gazing at Chrona s tear streaked face. Maka gazed at him with confusion written all over her face. "What s wrong Chrona? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Concern now, Chrona wanted to yell at her to stop. Tears still falling down his face he looked at the floor.

Nothing... and he walked towards the door shaking with now audible crying. Maka followed with a short glance at Soul, who nodded his head in understanding. When she left Nygus office Chrona was far down the hall running away. But Maka knew where he was going and took a shorter rout there. It was silent but not for long because only moments after she arrived, Chrona slipped into his room, still crying. "Chrona." He glanced up sharply, tears flying off his face. He wondered why Ragnarok had not come out to make this worse yet.

"Y-y-yes M-Maka?" Why did he always have to stutter? It made him feel worse about himself. He was boldly staring back but it lasted only until now, he looked down at the floor.

"Chrona what s wrong. Please tell me." She shifted closer and Chrona shook badly, and then jumped with a loud yelp as she grabbed his shoulders. "N..nothing..". he whimpered, trying to back away, but Maka pulled him closer.

Barely whispering she pulled Chrona close and spoke again. "Chrona, please tell me. It worries me when you keep secrets. I want to help you because I know something is wrong, so just tell me, please!"

And he found it was impossible to keep a secret when she held him close like this, close enough that he could feel her broken heart beating. "Maka...I-I m so s-s-sorry...for...for h-hurting Soul. I-I don t want to s-see you in p-pain anymore because of what I d-d-did..." and now he could speak no more. All of his pent up pain and misery leaked from his eyes into Maka s shoulder.

She was slowly rubbing his back and it made Chrona feel good, made him feel warm even. Eventually his crying died away and everything was quiet aside from occasional sniffling. That was when she spoke.

"Chrona... That was Medusa s fault. She made you do that. If you had the choice you would have grown up with other people always around you, with more friends, and with people like me, people who care about so as more than a friend." The last bit was whispered out so quietly it may have been the wind, but that wind decided to blow by Chrona s ear and make him blush. "Listen to me. There is nothing you have ever done intentionally that is bad. The real you is sweet, and a really unique person. The Chrona who did that to soul was Medusa s Chrona. You..." She leaned close.

"You are my Chrona." And she leaned in and kissed him softly, sending static through his spine and through his nervous system. He was paralysed to conscious action and his body took over, leaning forward to kiss her back.


End file.
